


Pulled Together With Love

by Calzona220



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calzona220/pseuds/Calzona220
Summary: It was supposed to be a pic fic, but couldn't figure out how to work it.





	Pulled Together With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here it is.
> 
> 1\. I got the idea for the title from the many Hallmark movies I've seen.
> 
> 2\. There is a hint of one of David's songs here, but only in the video version.
> 
> 3\. There is also a classic Brady Bunch line.
> 
> 4\. It's my first my fan fiction and I know it's short. Please be polite. 🙂

"Take my hand, Starsky, I'm really nervous about this guy looking us through the window." Hutch was lying of course, he just wanted to feel the heat of his lover's hand in his own.

Starsky looked down at Hutch's hand, wondering if it was a good idea or not. The thought of coming in contact with Hutch made him feel all warm and sexy inside. "Hutch, I don't think that's such a good idea after last night."

Hutch couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Starsky and held him close. "I don't care about that guy in the window! I just wanted to be held by you!"

"You don't understand, Hutch! I...I think we should call Doby and go home now!" Hutch looked down at Starsky's pants. "Um. Ok. I'll just tell him something suddenly came up."


End file.
